


The Friend

by cersedshadow



Series: 12 days of Lance [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cersedshadow/pseuds/cersedshadow
Summary: Day 3: The Friend‘What. The. Fuck?’ breathed Keith, stepping out from where he had been half hidden behind Shiro.‘Err, do you think we should follow them? Pidge really, really looked like she was going to bite his head of this time.’Yellow and Blue; the legs of Voltron. The support of the team. Hunk; great cook, compassionate listener, provider of warm hugs. Lance; good at kicking.
Relationships: Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance & Voltron Paladins
Series: 12 days of Lance [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 213





	The Friend

**Author's Note:**

> A bit early this time since I have a busy weekend ahead. As always let me know what you think and please feel free to point out any mistakes.

‘You go talk to her.’

‘What? No! I still have the bruise from when I tried to talk to her the last time. It’s your turn.’

‘Dude she threw a wrench at me when I tried!’

‘Yeah, but she didn’t miss me! You go!’

‘You know I’m no good with confrontation.’

‘What makes you think I’m any better?! Do it and I’ll clean your lion.’

‘Not worth it man. Not even close. Do it and I’ll make you ice-cream.’

‘That’s not a bribe when it still tastes like goo.’

‘I told you I’m working on it!’

‘What are you two doing?’ Keith said, Interrupting Lances and Hunks heated whispered debate. They were hovering in the doorway to the green lions hanger, not daring to enter the chamber of the beast. At Keith’s sudden appearance both Hunk and Lance jumped, clinging to each other as they whirled around in surprise. Keith raised an eyebrow in response. Smirking at Lance when he gave him the stink eye. Shiro was there too, looking at them all with amusement.

‘Was there a meeting I didn’t know about or is there a reason for this?’ he asked. Nudging Keith light-heartedly to break him and Lance out of their sudden staring competition. Hunk wrung his hands, sending worried glances to the shut door.

‘We’re worried about Pidge. She hasn’t been to dinner in days.’

‘Not since our last mission’ Lance clarified. Folding his arms in sudden seriousness. ‘Nor has she slept properly.’

‘Every time we try to talk to her she throws stuff at us. She’s been locked up in Greens hangers for three days now’ said Hunk, wringing his hands in obvious worry. He and Lance shared a look before turning in synchronisation to Shiro. Who suddenly felt very much put on the spot. ‘Would you mind talking to her? You can go all Black Paladin on her and then she’ll have to listen.’

Shiro raised his hands, rubbing one against the back of his neck, and looked off to the side, hesitating. Catching Keith’s own questioning look he offered a trembling, resigned smile.

‘Ahh, well’ he started, feeling a sense of helplessness closing in. ‘It was a hard mission. I’m sure she just needs some time.’

‘What she needs is to eat something and get some sleep’ said Lance firmly. Startling Shiro with his quick dismissal. ‘It’s starting to get dangerous. What if we get called for a mission? She’s going to get hurt at this rate.’

‘Oh come on. Its Pidge, she’ll be fine. I’ve gone way longer without sleeping properly’ said Keith, re-directing Lances ire. Huffing, the Blue Paladin brought one long figure to poke at harshly at Keith chest, making him frown furiously as he knocked it away. 

‘That’s because you are a cryptid obsessed hermit desert hobo who wouldn’t know how to look after themselves if you were hit over the head with a self-care manual. Pidge, on the other hand, is a young growing human girl. She needs to drink and sleep like the rest of us.’

Keith sneered, scowling up a storm as he pushed by Lance to the hanger door. Hunk quickly jumping out of the way. ‘Well if you’re that worried I’ll go talk to her. I’m sure your just being over dramatic as usual.’

Keith strode into the Green Lions hanger, marching through with his fist clenched. Shiro sighed, knowing the site of a pissed of Keith when he saw one. Lances comments must have got to him more than usual for whatever reason. Sharing a look with the Yellow and Blue Paladins the three of them were quick to follow behind him. Though they hung back from approaching to close to the nest of screens, electrical wires and unidentified bits of scrap metal and half dismantled alien tech that was Pidges work space. 

The entire space looked like a health a safety disaster zone but Shiro had long ago given up on asking Pidge to clean up. It had taken very little time for him to realise that Matts pack rat tendencies had nothing on his sisters. That was the problem wasn’t it? Matt. 

They thought they had a lead. A real one this time. They had found logs detailing prisoner transfers with ‘Human’ clearly written as the species of one of the prison workers. So Allura had wormholed them across the universe and Voltron had descended to put the Galra out of action. Then, when the fighting was over, Pidge had run off. Sure that she would find her brother. Only to get…nothing. Not a single alien within the work camp they had freed had ever even seen a human. Let alone knew where Matt was. To make it worse the paper trail had completely dried up. Nothing in the logs, no video files, no recording of redirected prison transfer. Nothing. They were back to square one. With no leads and an entire universe to search. 

Not to mention they had then had to work hard pinging about all over the place returning the captured prisoners to their homes and freeing their planets if need be. Having no time to stop and search for any more information. Not surprisingly Pidge had not taken it well. Never one to excel with personal relations she had left the prisoners to the more friendly members of Voltron and with drawn into her own projects. By the time the rest of them had a moment to breath she was fully consumed by her latest obsession. Getting angry and snappy at anyone who would dare try and distract her from her work.

Shiro hadn’t had the heart to intervene. Recognising the coping mechanisms of someone grieving all too well. The guilt of it all paralysed him. This was his fault. He was the one who had left Matt behind, separated them. He was the one who was now letting his precious little sister put her life in harms way to fight the Galra in search of him. Ordering her into battle. Shiro simply didn’t have the heart to command her to stop. Just looking into those familiar hazel eyes, so full with anger and sorrow, he felt himself start to break in return.

Evidently though other members of Voltron had been trying to draw Pidge out from her shell, if only to keep her alive, to little success. Meeting much resistance. Shiro suddenly notice Lance was sporting a rather nasty looking bruise on his temple. Hadn’t he said something about being hit by a wrench?

‘Hay Pidge’ called out Keith, striding forward into the mess unafraid. Hunk actually winced when he kicked something away with his boots. Someone really needed to teach that boy some delicacy. Shiro had a sinking feeling that was going have to be him. Whose idea was it to leave him with four emotional teenagers anyway? He wasn’t cut out for parenting. He was only, like, a level 2 adult. Tops! 

‘What are you doing?’ continued Keith, frowning at the numbers flying across the screen Pidge was hunched over. Pidge continued to type, fingers flying across the keyboard. Eyes wide and blood shoot. Shiro winced, seeing what Lance meant. Pidge really didn’t look healthy. 

As usual Keith’s patience was measured in milliseconds and he soon reached forward to grab their shoulder. ‘Hay! I asked what you are working on?’ 

Pidge smacked his hand non to gently, causing Keith to draw back sharply. ‘Don’t interrupt me!’ she snapped before going back to typing. 

Keith, not one to take a challenge lying down, didn’t heed her warning. Reaching forward he spun Pidge around, pulling her from the screen. Not a moment later Pidges bayard was in her hand, sparking with electricity. Keith jumped by reflex just in time. ‘I told you not to interrupt!’ exploded Pidge. Shiro started forward, alarmed that she would pull her weapon.

‘Pidge!’ he admonished. Keith merely scowled, but remained in a ready stance. Shiro could only be thankful that he too didn’t have his bayard with him. 

‘What!? I told him not to interrupt. What do you all want? I’m busy.’

‘What are you so busy doing? We haven’t seen you in days. You missed training’ sneered Keith, angry himself now. 

Pidge was quick to round on him, scrabbling to their feet, bayard still activated. Her thin shoulders were tense and she looked ready to use it. Shiro panicked slightly, hesitating on whether he should try and get between the two of them. The situation had rapidly spiralled out of his control.

‘Ohhhh, training. Is that all you ever think about? Unlike some of you I’ve actually got important things to do. So just go back to killing robots and stay out of my way. It’s all your good for anyway.’

‘What things? And training is important! We all need to get better if we are to fight the Galra’ Keith shouted back.

‘Upgrades! Tracking algorithms! Data decryption! You know, actually import things that might help us. Not just swinging a sword around because no one ever taught us to cope with our issues.’

‘Well looks like I’m not the only one! You’ve been coped up in here for days. What if we need to form Volton?’

Pidge screeched, stamping her foot in frustration. Looking like she was only moments away from pouncing on Keith. The Red Paladin himself looked no better. Eyes narrowed and fists clenched, ready to take action. Shiro looked between the two of them. Not knowing what to do.

‘Volton! Volton! Voltron! All you ever go on about it Voltron! We’ll maybe I’ve got better things to be doing than running around pandering to your abandonment issues and playing happy families. Maybe I’ve had enough. Maybe I don’t want to be part of Voltron.’

‘What!’ cut in Hunk, alarmed. ‘Pidge you can’t, you can’t leave!’

Shiro watched Keiths face drain of colour and the fight leave him. A deep set fear raising its head. ‘What do you mean leave? We need you!’

‘Well I don’t need you! I only stayed with this fucking power rangers unit to find my family but apparently I’m the only one that cares!’

‘That’s not true Pidge’ cut in Shiro gently. Trying to diffuse the argument. ‘We all want you to find your family. ‘But the Galra have to be stopped.’

‘Oh shut up Shiro! Like you actually care. You only care about what happens to Matt because you feel guilty. If it wasn’t for you injuring him we might have found him already! It might have been him who escaped and got sent to earth. But instead it was you! Well what good have you been, huh? You haven’t once helped me to look for them. Always sticking up for the Princess instead and going on and on about the greater good. Do you even care?!’

‘What?’ breathed Shiro, taken aback by Pidges vehemence. Her narrowed blood shot eyes stared him down. Anger burning within them. ‘That, that’s not true. Of course I want t find you family. They matter to me to.’

‘Then stay out of my way and let me work. All of you! Stop bugging me all the time and let me get on with my work!’ 

'Hay! Don’t you talk to Shiro like that!' shouted Keith. Pidge rounded on him once again, fuming now. Shiro slumped, eyes trailing to the floor. The guilt eating him alive. Did Pidge really not think he wanted to save her family? What if she was right? What if he hadn't injured Matt that first night? He might be with them now. He might be safe. 

'Oh that’s right! Jump to his defence. We all know how Saint Shiro can do nothing wrong in your eyes. So why don’t you just go a suck his dick somewhere else and leave me alone!' Keith reared back and Shiro himself choked. What!?

'Oh boy, okay. I think we might all need to calm down here. Chilliax a bit' interrupted Lance, sliding into the thin space left between Keith and Pidge as the former stumbled back. Face red as he sputtered. Shiro himself could barely comprehend what he just heard. Him and Keith? Keith?! He had known him since he was twelve. He was practically his brother! 

'Come on Pidgey. Don’t be like that. We’re all just worried about you ' continued Lance, eyes sad. Hands held up in surrender. Weary of Pidge stills active bayard. Unfortunately for Lance it was far too little too late. Pidge was beyond listening to reason at this point and rounded on the Blue Paladin with a viciousness Shiro had rarely ever witnessed from her before.

'And don’t get me started on you Lance! Just how thick are you that you can’t figure it out. Leave. Me. Alone! You fuck up more than any of us. If we weren’t having to come and rescue you all the time from the mess you got yourself in Voltron might have got somewhere by now!’

'Hay, not cool. That’s not true Pidge and you know it’ broke in Hunk.

'Shut up Hunk! Nobody asked you!’

‘Don’t go taking it out on him’ snapped Lance, drawing Pidge ire once again.

‘Don’t tell me what to do you second rate cargo pilot! What exactly do you bring to Voltron huh? Nothing! Nobody wants or cares about your opinion Lance so just fuck off and leave me alone. All of you!’

‘We’re just trying to look out for you! Please Pidgey! Just go lie down for an hour. Have a snack. Something!’ pleaded Lance. 

‘Please Pidge. This isn’t you. We all need to get some rest and cool off’ Shiro muttered gently, stepping closer. Seeing Lance flinch back from the harsh insults thrown his way. The boys shoulders had slumped and his head hung low. Hunk was looking like he was only a moment away from a panic attack and Keith was steaming. How had everything got so out of control so quickly?

‘Go away Shiro! I don’t care. I hate you! I hate all of you!’ screamed Pidge, screeching into the hanger, spit flying from their vehemence. Shiro stopped, feeling hurt wash over him. She couldn’t really mean that could she? She looked so angry.

‘Alright that’s it!’ bellowed Lance, taking them all by surprise. Including Pidge, who jumped. ‘I’ve had it up to here with you. I’m not doing this anymore.’

Before Shiro even knew what was happening Lance had darted forward, grabbing Pidge by the hand and twisting. Forcing her to drop her bayard with a cry. Not a moment later he had scooped her up and thrown her over his shoulder. Firmly gripping their upper legs to prevent them squirming away. Though it didn’t stop them screeching and cursing up a storm. Shiro just looked on with wide eyes, completely taken by surprise. 

‘Your grounded!’ continued Lance, beginning to march with purpose towards the hanger door. ‘No more computers, no more gadgets. You are going to your room and you’re going to sleep! Then you’re going to have dinner with us and you’re going to eat something. Or so help me I will force feed you myself if I have to!’

‘Put me down you fucker. You can’t tell me what to do. Lance! Put me down! I’ll kill you!’ Pidge screamed, practically frothing at the mouth. Hitting Lances back to no effect. The death threats also didn’t seem to give him pause and Lance continued to march forward. As the doors whooshed open he paused a moment before spinning around. Shiro had never seen the boy look so thunderous. 

‘And you!’ he cried, pointing one hand imperiously. It took Shiro a moment to figure out it was the Green Lion that he was shouting at. The Black Paladin could only gap in shock at the boy. ‘You might be an immortal mechanical machine that can keep going without sleep but us Paladins cant! We need to sleep and eat and bathe. Otherwise we are going to make mistakes and die. Do you want your Paladin to die? Do you!? I don’t care how much you like fancy new upgrades, stop enabling her! No more upgrades. No more diagnostics. You are not to let her in. Understand me?!’ ordered Lance, sounding like an angry mother at the end of their patience. Keith took one slight step back and hid behind Shiro, the traitor. He never had dealt well with angry parents. 

‘Don’t you tell my lion what to do you fucking dimwit!’ screamed Pidge in return, continuing her struggles to no effect. Lance just stared, eyes narrowed at the Green Lion. For a second nothing happened. Then the particle barrier came to life, encasing the lion and shutting them all out. Shiro wasn’t sure what to think. He could swear the Green Lion looked ashamed, of all things. Seeing her own Lion shut her out Pidge let out a cry of wordless rage and tried to claw at Lances head. Shouting insults at him all the while. 

Lance seemed deaf to it all, storming out of the room with purpose. Not for one moment intending to release Pidge from where she hung uselessly over his shoulder. The door swooshed shut behind them. There was silence.

‘What. The. Fuck?’ breathed Keith, stepping out from where he had been half hidden behind Shiro.

‘Err, do you think we should follow them? Pidge really, really looked like she was going to bite his head off this time.’

‘Right. Yes. Your right. This has gone on way to long. Let’s go….make sure they don’t hurt each other to much. Keith, grab Pidges bayard’ said Shiro, feeling a headache coming on. 

They left the hanger, following the screaming up the decks to Pidges room. The door was left open and as normal the whole place as a disaster zone. Lance was currently trying to clear the bed and sort out the sheets with one hand. The other keeping a squirming Pidge trapped on his shoulder. The group of three stopped just short of the doorway. Hunk and Keith poking Shiro forward. He shot them both a dirty look but cautiously poked his head in.

‘Umm, anything we can do?’ he asked over the screaming. Lances narrowed eyes cut to him, still ignoring Pidge, who now started screaming at Shiro in return. He winced at the noise and looked imploringly at the Blue Paladin. Just wanting an explanation about what was going on, if nothing else.

‘Yeah. You wanna get some water for Pidge and some goo. Oh, and someone should grab their laptop and bayard. There not allowed to use it until they learn to look after themselves and stop behaving like a spoiled toddler!’ said Lance, addressing the last bit to the girl on his shoulder. Who was now trying, with some success, to bite him though his jacket. 

‘I’ll grab the goo! And the water!’ volunteered Hunk in a hurry. Eager to escape the whole situation.

‘Err, I guess I’ll grab her laptop. I’ve already got her bayard’ said Keith, stepping cautiously into the room to take the device from Lances outstretched hand.

‘Touch my stuff Kogane and your dead! I’ll kill you in your sleep! I’ll rip your balls of and feed them to you, you emo fuck! Put that back! Keith!’ screamed Pidge as the red paladin snatched the laptop and then bravely retreated down the corridor as fast as possible. Shiro just wished he could do the same. Instead he stayed, just in case things got properly violent. Pidge seemed capable of it.

With the bed cleared Lance heaved the girl down on to it, moving with speed to then wrap her tightly in her own sheets. Preventing her from carrying out her threats of bodily harm.

‘That’s enough Pidge!’ scolded Lance. Looking like he was contemplating violence as well. ‘You need to sleep! Don’t make me sit on you to keep you here. Cause I’ll do it!’

‘Try and your dead you second rate fuck boy. Go soccer mum someone else you idiotic parasite.’

‘Well don’t say I didn’t warn you.’ Lance scrambled onto the bed himself, sitting on Pidge over the sheets. Getting her to let out a ‘omph’ as all the wind was forced from her lungs. Allowing for a brief moment of silence. Shiro continued to stand stock still. Perhaps in some small belief that if he didn’t move neither of them would notice him. He felt like a mouse watching two snakes fighting, one wrong move away from death. Or at least a severe headache.

Using his weight Lance soon had Pidge pinned to the bed under him. The girl didn’t seem to be giving in though. Her head turned awkwardly so she could glare up at the Blue Paladin. Murder in her eyes.

‘You’re dead McClain. You hear me? Dead! I will kill you’ she promised. No longer screaming. Which just made it worse.

Lance didn’t give it any mind though. Eyes unyielding but with a touch of sadness. ‘I’m sure you will Pidgey. But first you’re gonna sleep and eat and have a shower. Then you can get on with planning my demise all you want.’

Lances calm response did little to calm Pidge down. She wiggled one more time, trying to free her arms, but Lance had her pinned entirely. Not giving her an inch. Shiro couldn’t help thinking that Lance had some experience with this whole situation. Especially when the boy just sighed. Looking tired and worried more than angry. Reaching forward he stated slowly petting Pidges hair, removing her glasses gently and placing them on the side. Pidge glaring the entire time. 

‘Please Pidgey. Just sleep. We’re all really worried about you. And you can curse me and threaten me all you like. But I’m still going to do this again and again if it means keeping you safe. Cause even if you hate me I love you and I don’t want to see you hurt. Even if it’s due to our own stupidity.’ Lance delivered his speech slowly, patting Pidges hair. Voice pleading and hushed, eyes sad. 

Pidge stopped squirming. Shiro stood still, barely daring to breath. Worried it would break the quiet. The emotion hanging in the air. Heavy but fragile. After a long moment Pidge spoke, mumbling into her pillow. 

‘You can’t tell me what to do. You’re not my dad.’

‘No, and neither am I Matt. But even if you don’t think of me as your family, your mine to me. All of you. And this is how I do things. So I’m going to sit here until you fall asleep and then watch you as you eat something. And if you don’t want me watching you as you shower as well you won’t fight me on this. You can take all the revenge you want later, alright? I promise I won’t retaliate. So please Pidgey, just for today? No more computers. No more gadgets’ Lance tried to smile but didn’t quite manage. To worried to keep up the happy go lucky attitude. 

For a long time no one talked. The only noise was the three of them breathing. Shiro felt like he was intruding but wasn’t willing to leave just yet. Determined to see if Lance was getting through to the Green Paladin. For his part Lance sat quietly, continuing to slowly pet Pidges greasy unkempt hair. Not saying anything more or pushing her further. Slowly, he removed himself from sitting on top of her to crouch next to her on the bed. Rearranging the covers to tuck the Green Paladin in properly. 

‘Oh Pidgey’ he breathed, and Shiro realised with a start that Pidge had started to cry. Silently, muffling her hiccups into the pillow. ‘Come’re, it’ll be alright. Everything will be alright’ comforted Lance, reaching forward to gather Pidge, blankets and all, into his lap. Rocking her gently back and forth. For her part a dam had broken. Pidges cries grew in volume until she was sobbing onto Lances shirt. Face pressed into his shoulder, gripping weakly to his back. Lance made shushing noises and continued to pet her hair.

‘I just-I j-just miss them so much!’ Pidge sobbed after a while, wiping her snot across Lances jacket. Which had him grimacing, though he didn’t say anything about it. ‘W-what if s-something happened to them? What of its too late!? I can’t-I can’t…’

‘Shhhhh, I know. I know. We’ll get them back. Don’t you worry. Their your family and if there anything like you I’m sure they’re alright. Probably planning on taking Zarkon down from the inside. You’ll see, we’ll find them having already taken over half the empire. We’re here for you Pidgey. All the way.’

Shiro looked on as Lance continued to comfort Pidge. Letting her cry herself out until her sobs quietened and she simply hung limp in his arms. Even once her tears stopped Pidge made no move to move out of the embrace. Gripping tightly to Lance’s jacket. Unwilling to let go. 

‘Damn it Lance’ she mumbled after a while ‘look at me. I’m crying. I hate crying. You made me cry’ she accused, no heat left in her.

Shiro started to breathe easy, seeing that the violence had passed. He could only be deeply thankful that Lance had managed to get through to Pidge. He gazed thoughtfully at the Blue Paladin. This whole thing had surprised him more than Shiro could say. Not just Pidges breakdown, which he found himself wholly incapable of coping with, but Lance’s response to it. 

The boy was often silly and goofy at times, more than once his constant flirting and antics had exasperated Shiro. Making him wonder if he wasn’t taking their job as Paladins seriously. This however, showed a whole new side to the boy. One which cared deeply about those around him and was taking their emotional and physical health seriously. One who was willing to do what was needed to look after those that needed it, with the emotional maturity needed to put his own ego aside. It made Shiro wonder if he hadn’t been underestimating the Blue Paladin this whole time. 

‘I’m sure you’ll find some creative way to get back at me for it Pidgey. For now, you should try and sleep. I’ll get Hunk to bring you some water’ Lance tucked in an unresisting Pidge, smoothing down the covers and making sure she was comfortable. Pidge looked up at him, eyes drooping. She was quick to grab his sleeve when he moved to stand. Asking without words for him to stay. Lance did so, eyes catching Shiros for a moment and offering a crooked, tired smile. Shiro returned it, feeling himself relax even further. Everything would be alright.

‘’M sorry’ mumbled Pidge after a while. ‘I didn’t mean it.’

Lance sighed, patting down her fly away hair. ‘I know Pidgey. I know. It’s alright.’ The boy frowned for a moment, chewing his lip. Debating on whether or not to say more. ‘Look, I know I can’t replace Matt and I’m not trying to. But I mean it when I say I love you. Your family. So if Matt gets to be the cool brother, capable of keeping up with all your science babble, then I’m just going to have to be the worry brother. And I hate being the worry brother! But you can bet your ass I’m going to big brother you so hard if it means keeping you safe.’

‘Heh, do I even get a say in this?’ asked Pidge with a smile.

‘Nope!’ Lance said, grin stretched wide. ‘You’re just going to have to deal with it.’ His levity was quick to leave him. The mood quiet and serious. Emotions weighing it down. Warm and precious. Lance sighed, suddenly serious and sullen.

‘Look Pidgey’ he started, voice horse and quiet with sincerity, ‘I can’t help you find your family. Not like the others can. I can’t hack alien tech like you, or a build a space ship from scrap like Hunk or take down entire platoons of Galra with a toothpick like Keith and Shiro can.’ Shiro wanted to point out that was probably a bit of an exaggeration but decided then wasn’t the time. ‘So if the only thing I can do to help is make sure that when you find your family using that big brain of yours, you do so as a healthy and safe young women. Well, then that’s what I’m going to do. Even if you hate me for it.’

Pidge didn’t say anything in return and Shiro didn’t blame her. How does someone respond to something like that? Shiro left, breathing deeply once the door whooshed shut quietly behind him. He had a lot to think about and could do with a break. He went to the kitchen, sure now that Pidge was in the best hands possible. 

Unexpectedly both Hunk and Keith were already there. Hunk Shiro had was expected. He had obviously prepared some goo to eat but was now stress baking. Having been wound up tight but th whole situation. The moment Shiro entered the Yellow Paladin rounded on him, asking without words if everything was alright. Shiro gave him and smile and a thumbs up. Watching the tension drain from the other mans shoulders. Hunk gave him a bowl of goo in return which Shiro accepted gratefully. 

It was more surprising to find Keith in the kitchen. An empty bowl of goo beside him. He was fiddling around with his knife, Pidges bayard and computer in front of him. Honestly Shiro would have expected him to storm off to the training deck by now, working off his anger by destroying a few robots. Apparently Keith had been less angry and more worried. Shiro sighed, recognising a scared Keith when he saw one, even if he would never admit it. Pidges threat to leave must have shook him more than he thought.

Shiro took up the seat beside him, giving him a smile. When he spoke it was to the Yellow and Red Paladins both, but he kept his eyes on Keith, waiting for him to look up. It wasn’t only Pidge that had had a difficult week. ‘Lance managed to get Pidge to calm down and go to sleep.’

‘Thank goodness’ breathed Hunk. Putting down whatever he was mixing and taking a seat for himself. Slumping down onto the table and exhaling deeply. ‘I was really worried there for a moment. I’ve never seen anyone so angry!’

‘Me neither’ said Shiro, swirling the goo around in his bowl but making no move to eat. ‘I feel like all this is partly my fault.’

‘What!? Shiro, no. It’s got nothing to do with you. Pidge was the one who…’ started Keith, snapping his head up and coming to his defence. Shiro was quick to raise a hand, silencing him.

‘I don’t mean Pidges anger. That’s all on her. But as your leader it’s my job to make sure everyone’s looking after themselves. The fact that I let it get this far means I failed at that and you guys ended up suffering because of it. I intend to talk to you all about this later. When things have cooled off. But I want to apologise for not stepping in sooner.’

Keith bit his lip. Picking up Pidges bayard and pulling out his polishing rag to give it a wipe down. Evidently not knowing what to say. Shiro began eating his goo but put down his spoon when Hunk spoke up. 

‘You know that’s not strictly true. Yes, as the leader of Voltron I suppose you could have forced Pidge to listen to you but…I’m not really sure it would have helped. We all needed to look after ourselves and each other if we are going to get through this war. I know we’ve only just started but it’s only going to get harder from here on. And well…’ Hunk paused, tapping nervously at the table before looking up to catch Shiros eyes. ‘Pidge wasn’t the only one effected by the failure to find Matt on the last mission. If it’s your job to look after us Shiro then it’s just as much our job to look after you.’

‘We look after each other’ agreed Keith quietly. Still focusing intently on his polishing. ‘And we don’t leave anyone behind’ he added, glancing up to Shiro briefly. Eyes big and searching.

Shiro swallowed the lump in his throat. Suddenly feeling like tearing up himself. ‘No one’s leaving anyone behind. And… you’re right. We all need to look after each other. If this showed me anything it’s that we need to talk to each other more. If we’re going to be the only humans in space fighting a ten thousand year war we’re going to need to be more than a military unit piloting Voltron. We need to be able to trust each other entirely. With the good and the bad. Like a family. If…if that’s what you guys would want?’ Shiro finished, feeling nervous. Just what was he spouting? So embarrassing.

‘Course man! We’re already family!’ exclaimed Hunk, coming round the table to grab both Shiro and a surprised Keith in a headlock, pulling them close. ‘I said it before. You’re all my brothers now! We just, you know, need some time to get used to each other.’

Shiro smiled, beyond grateful to have Hunk and Lance on the team. Voltron needed people like them to help pull the rest of them together. Both of them willing to open their hearts and support others, no matter how prickly. No wonder they made up the legs of Voltron. Keith had a small, happy smile on his face, a flustered blush spilling across his face.

‘Thanks Hunk’ said Shiro, patting him on the arm in return before freeing himself. He finished his goo and stood, stretching as he did so. He was tired and kind of drained from the emotional rollercoaster of the day but Shiro really felt like they had made progress. The team had needed this. Maybe not the emotional breakdown; but the breaking down of barriers. The push to open up. He himself would have to try and communicate with the others more. Not just Keith and Pidge but Lance and Hunk too. They were both capable people and Paladin of Voltron for a reason. Speaking of, he should probably get back to Lance and Pidge.

‘I better go and check on those two. Pidge is probably asleep right now’ said Shiro, grabbing some goo and water packets. Hunk and Keith waved him off. ‘Keith, I don’t think Lance has any intention of letting Pidge near her laptop for at least a day so you should probably hold on to it for now. Same with her bayard.’

‘Will do. Though if Pidge wants to take revenge later I’m sending her your and Lances way’ responded Keith, smug smile pulling at his face.

‘Noted’ Shiro winced. Pidge could get creative with her pranks when properly motivated. He was not looking forward to what she would cook up in revenge for them hiding her laptop. 

Returning to Pidges room he found the Green Paladin sound asleep, curled up in small ball under the covers. Lance was sitting on the edge of the bed. Head hanging low and propped up in his hands. Eyes closed. Shiro place the goo and water on the side, clearing his throat and startling the boy out of his own doze.

‘Wha-? Shiro?’ said Lance, scrubbing a hand through his hair and down his face. A clear sign of how tired he was. Shiro couldn’t remember the amount of times he had heard Lance go on and on about how touching your face would give you acne and the importance of a proper skin routine during his and Keiths frequent arguments. 

‘Yeah, it’s me’ he whispered in return. ‘Figured I would bring something for Pidge when she wakes up. Why don’t you come with me? Get some food yourself and a nap. You look like you need it.’

‘Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.’ Lance heaved himself up and stumbled out of the room, Shiro following behind. Outside he found Lance still looking around blearily. 

‘Hay’ said Shiro, catching his attention. Lance looked over, eyebrow raised questioningly, ‘I just wanted to say good job there. With Pidge and everything. She’s lucky to have you looking out for her. We all are.’ Shiro tried to get across just how serious he was, putting all his thankful relief into his voice. ‘I really dropped the ball on this, letting it get this far. It’s good to know that I can count on you to step up and keep the team going when that happens.’

‘Ahh, well, you know, I’m just used to looking after kids I guess. No biggy.’

‘Yes biggy. Things like this, sleep deprivation, breaking up the team. They could kill us out here Lance. Ruin Voltron. It’s good to know we can count on you to not let that happen. To tell us when we are all pushing too much. To get us out of our own heads. We need to remember that we’re human out here. That we matter to. Or sooner or later, the worst is going to happen.’

Lance stared at Shiro, stunned into silence while he absorbed his words. Shiro hoped Lance took everything heart. The boy had really stepped up this time. Showing himself to be much more emotionally mature than his initial impression, and sometimes unfortunate sense of humour, would have people believe. Shiro was determined to bring this side of Lance out more often from here on. 

‘Well. Glad to be of help I guess. Suppose I’m the official Pidge wrangler now’ said Lance, brightening up for the first time in hours. Offering Shiro a cocky smirk.

Shiro felt generous enough to offer him an amused smile in return. Punching his shoulder lightly in solidarity. ‘Well you do excel at it. If you ever want to figure out how to use those wrangling skills on Galra instead I’d be happy to give you some pointers.’

Lance blinked at him for moment before perking up entirely. Bouncing around in excitement. ‘Really!? Yeah, awesome! I need a way to take down Keith in close combat. Let’s go now. The mullet will never see it coming!’ Shiro laughed, walking after Lance. Glad everything was sorted out.

A few days later Lance was walking around the castle with the vague idea of asking Shiro if he wouldn’t mind another training session. Keith wasn’t hogging the training deck for once and it seemed like a good opportunity. The mullet had still defeated him in close combat training earlier that day despite Lances new moves and he was determined to take him down. 

However, before he could find Shiro, Pidge found him. Lance had kept his promise from that first night. Watching over her as she ate something and waiting in her room for her to finish showering. The Green Paladin had slept 20 hours solid that first night. Waking up dehydrated, hungry and in desperate need of the bathroom. Since then her laptop had been returned to her, though only on a provisional basis and Green had let their shield down for a few hours a day, but no more. Lance was getting Blue to keep an eye on them for him. 

Despite all this he and Pidge hadn’t really talked since their heart to heart. The Green Paladin seemingly avoiding him. Lance would be lying if he said it didn’t hurt a little but he could understand it. He was kind of embarrassed too and imagined Pidge was even more so. They would get over it with time.

Apparently that time was now. Pidge approached slowly, an embarrassed blush already staining their cheeks. Keeping her eyes down and hiding behind her huge glasses, avoiding eye contact. Lance waited for them to reach him, feeling awkward. 

‘Err, you alright there Pidgey? If you’re looking for Hunk I think he’s with Coran. There fighting over the goo machine again.’

‘Actually, I was coming to find you’ said Pidge, shuffling their feet and pulling at their oversized jumper. ‘I wanted to…well I wanted to apologise. You know, for the other day. Shouting at you and, err, throwing that wrench.’ Lance touched the fading bruise on his brow. He had completely forgotten about it with everything that had gone on. 

‘Don’t mention it Pidgey! It’s all good’ he said, waving it off with a smile. Pidge didn’t smile back.

‘No Lance, it’s not. Seriously, that was mega un-cool of me. I shouldn’t have shouted at you like that. Not when you were just trying to help.’ Pidge glared up at Lances surprised face. He blinked back at her, no knowing what to say. ‘You were right that I was acting like a toddler. I owe an apology to everyone, but especially to you. You were only trying to help and I was…really mean. I said a lot of things that, well, that I didn’t mean. Just because I was angry and knew it would hurt you. And I, I…’

Lance panicked, startled to see tears gathering in Pidges eyes. ‘Pidge! It’s alright. I didn’t take it seriously. I’m fine really. Apology accepted.’

That didn’t seem to be enough though and a moment later Lance was even more surprised to find Pidge hugging him. Squeezing him as tight as they could around the middle. Bony forehead pressing into his chest. Slowly he lowered his hands to their shoulders and squeezed back. Returning the embrace. 

‘Pidge?’

‘I don’t hate you! And you’re a good pilot okay! Don’t forget that. And…and a good shot and, and I do want to be your friend! Your an amazing friend to have Lance and I’m sorry I didn’t see that in the garrison. And well, I think of you as family too. I don’t want to lose you. Any of you. Just ‘cause I was being a grade A bitch.’

‘Oh Pidgey’ said Lance, ruffling her hair and smiling down at her fluffy head. ‘You’re the stupidest smart person I know. If I had a penny for every time a cranky tired toddler screamed about how much they hated me as I put them to bed I could buy us another Gameflux from the space mall. You couldn’t lose me just from that. Not even if you tried. Didn’t I tell you? You’re stuck with me now, no take backs. But I accept your apology. Just promise to look after yourself a bit more alright? For me? And my blood pressure? All this stress is terrible for the skin.’

Pulling back Pidge wiped the tears from her face, smiling back in return. ‘Well we can’t have you messing up your pretty face, can we.’

‘Awww, Pidge! You think I’m pretty’ Lance fluttered his eyelashes, smiling hard enough to hurt. Pidge huffed and laugh, shaking her head fondly. 

‘I’m going to regret that one. Seriously Lance, I’ll try and be better. If I fail though you have my permission to kick my ass into gear again. Though I didn’t know you had it in you to be such a soccer mum.’

‘Hah! If you think I’m bad you ought to see my Mama. Now come on, there’s got to be something entertaining to do in this castle.’

‘Well, since I’ve not been allowed full access to my laptop recently I’ve had to find something else to do. I think you’ll be pleased to know that Hunk and I found a way to power the Gameflux through the castles ambient energy.’

Lance paused, turning to look at Pidge. Face serious and grave. ‘Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me Pidgey?’

‘Bet I can beat your score on Killbot Phantasma’ she replied, grinning.

‘Oh, it is on! First one there gets first pick of avatar!’ Lance was off, charging down the corridor. Pidge followed him, cursing his long legs as she rushed to try and keep up.

‘Lance! Wait you leggy asshole! You don’t even know where you’re going!’


End file.
